terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chantal71
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Terran RPs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chantal71 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oheh-Tsidii (Talk) 17:35, March 4, 2012 Greetings, this is Pithadius. I just wanted to ask your opinion on something. Now as you know there are currently only two lifeforms that have advanced communication, the Pichaw and the Jeskaw. However only the Jeskaw can communicate through sounds. Now as you know we have a naming system on Jalupi, with suffixs and the like. I was wondering if you would be fine with saying that all of those names are in fact part of the Jeskaw language. So the reason the Pichaw are called Pichaw, is because that is the word for them in the Jeskaw language? We would need to assign actual meaning to the words, but does this work with you?--Oheh-Tsidii 13:58, March 29, 2012 (UTC) On the matter of names, I assume that the suffix aw already means animal, and pi means plant. So that gives us a place to start. Now if we take Jichaw, we already start off knowing that they are creatures. Now as I thought on it, the things that the Jeskaw would notice would be that they all swim, and that they can see through electricity. So Jichaw could translate to "Spark-Sight Swimmer Animal." Now Pichaw are a type of Jichaw, and their name is similar. But what makes Pichaw unique is that they are also intelligent. So perhaps Pichaw would mean "Smart Spark-Sight Swimmer Animal." I think that Jeskaw itself would directly mean Wise Animal, or maybe Chosen Animal, as for a long time the Jeskaw didn't know of any other equally intelligent races. So for that time their defining trate would be their intellect. Now on the matter of Hachpi and Hachaw, both lifeforms share the same root. Thinking about their behavior, I noticed that one feeds off their cousins' eggs, and the other is a parasite to trees. So maybe Hach could translate to Life-Stealer, as both species steal their food. (eggs and nurtients) On that note I was thinking about the fact that their world is called Jalu'pi'. Now I am not sure if this could work, but perhaps as the Jeskaw learn more about the relationship between stars and their planet's habitation levels, they will think of the planet as a plant. So maybe Jalupi would mean Greatest Plant, as it is a plant all their life depends on. Another idea, I notice that your word for a Jeskaw colony is Jeskawus. Would the suffix awus, translate to animal territory/home? So a Piluaw would live at its Piluawus and so on? Do any of these word translations work for you?Oheh-Tsidii 20:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry that I misunderstood Jeskawus. Glade to know that Hach works, and I can understand your idea behind Jalupi too. That one was kind of a quick fix to make the planet's mname make sense, so if you can make a planet into a plant easier, go for it. I am not sure that the Pichaw Jichaw thing makes sense though. In English at least words need not be quite so rigid. For instance, take the word understand. Although said word starts with what tends to be a prefix, un, "derstand" is not a word. At least in the English tongue every syllable need not have it's own meaning, the "ze" in Chimpanzee for instance has no meaning. Think of the example of the words walk and stalk. Both words can be actions or nouns depending on context, and their actions involve moving around. However "lk" is not a word, despite being shared between them. Likewise pi works only as a suffix thus far, while the Pi in Pichaw would be a prefix if anything. So I don't think it makes sense to dissect Pichaw into a plant-swimmer-animal. What I had been proposing that Jich was one work meaning spark-sight-swimmer, and Pich was a single word meaning smart-spark-sight-swimmer. This may seem overly specific, but in English the word "shark" conjures ideas of an aquatic finned creatures with gills, two pairs of eyes, and a long body that ends in a split tail. Now not all sharks are so uniform, but the majority do follow it. Think of this like the words hog and pig, they share many physical features and their names are similar, but "g" doesn't mean ovine. Otherwise dogs would be a form of pig. Like how Hach means life stealer, and not life-stealer-swimmer. (as Hachpi don't swim) So it won't be Pi-ch-aw and Ji-ch-aw, but Pich-aw and Jich-aw. This would avoid the Pi suffix prefix issue, and would shift Pich and Jich into root words rather than affixes. ---- Now if you think that the current proposed translations are too specific for single words, here is an alternative. Since Jichaw (excluding the Pichaw species) don't visibly control electricity, the Jeskaw might initially only have noticed that they swim. The Pichaw would explain it later, but before communication began to Jeskaw won't know that. So Jich would now only mean swimmer, making a Jichaw a Swimmer Animal. But one of the first things they noticed about Pichaw is that they had minor visible lightning powers. (if memory serves) So perhaps the Jeskaw blended the word Jichaw with a p sound, to represent that they have power like that of Lap, but that it did not come from Lap. (after all the Jeskaw thought that the Pichaw were evil at first, so they were not worthy of Lap's full name) So this La-less p merged with Jich, to make Pich, or lightning-swimmer. Kind of like when English speakers blended words like glare and flame to make flare. Is this new idea better? I apologize for the wall of text, I just wanted to show my reasoning. I don't mean to be overwhelming--Oheh-Tsidii 23:33, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. I agree that it should be Lichaw ideally, but not all blended words are straight "first part of a word" plus "last part of a word." For instance I believe the word humongous is from from the words huge and monstrous, making the word more of a jumble than a even cut. By the way, I have made a new image for one of our world's trees, do you have any thoughts about it? I am still experimenting with my computer's paint programs, so advice would be useful.Oheh-Tsidii 19:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was feeling nostalgic about the Sporum after being gone for so long, decided to check out this old Wiki, and I was surprised to see that you're still active elsewhere on Wikia. I don't remember you that much from the Sporum, I think you were more active in Life After the Universe and Neo-Terra as my activity started to drop. But I figure if there's anyone left to talk to about all this, it's you. -DragonEye4 The canon set-up of the multiverse in LATG/LATU/Neo-Terra was always very flexible and changed a lot, so using your species in other RPs doesn't cause any problems. I'm glad you're doing well, and that a small part of this RP universe lived on. I don't know if I can commit to a full-on RP, and I don't really feel like going back to the Sporum, but I could help you RP in other ways, if you wanted to use the Watu for example. As for PITHADIUS, his activity on other wikis appear to have very long gaps, so it could be that he didn't read your messages until months later. In any case, he's probably moved on from the old universe he created. Maybe one day we'll run into him online again. - LurkerLordB (Talk) 22:27, January 30, 2016 (UTC)